1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays are now a widely used type of flat panel display. A liquid crystal display has two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed. A liquid crystal layer is interposed between the panels. In the liquid crystal display, voltages are applied to the field generating electrodes, so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field. Accordingly, the polarization of incident light is controlled to display an image.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a vertically aligned mode liquid crystal display that aligns a major axis of the liquid molecule to be perpendicular to the upper and lower display plate, in the state where an electric field is not applied, has good contrast and easily implements a wide reference viewing angle. In the vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, the wide reference viewing angle can be realized by forming a plurality of domains, including liquid crystal molecules aligned in different directions, in one pixel.
As one example of forming the domains in a pixel, there is a method of forming cutouts (minute slit) in the field generating electrodes. The domains may be formed by aligning the liquid crystal molecules perpendicularly with respect to a fringe field generated between the edges of the cutouts and the field generating electrodes facing the edges. However, when the cutouts are formed in the vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, transmittance may be reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.